lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarella Snow
Sarella Snow is the daughter of Oberyn Martell, and a Lahmian noble women he met while in Lahmia thus making her a member of House Martell through her father. Sarella Snow has no full siblings but she has several called the Snow Snakes that she considers her full sisters in the form of Obara, Nymeria, and Sarella Snow of which Obara has become a powerful member of the House Martell aristrocracy and is close to Oberyn Martell above almost everyone, while her sister Nymeria has taken control of a battalion within the Sunspear Order, while her sister Tyrene joined the Sunspear Order alongside Nymeria and fights in the same battalion. With Evin Scorpian she has two children in the form of Ekhard, and Alexandra of which Ekhard is squring for his father Evin in the new lands of Tristfall while Alexandra was logitimized by Evin after a long battle with his father was won through his friendship with Hanna Arryn. Sarella Snow would be born in Lahmia where she would spend much of her youth alone with her aristocratic mother of whom loved her deeply, and pined for her father to return but was constantly abused by her family for caring for Sarella of whom was a bastard which was not something nobles did in Lahmia. As time went by her basterdy birth would be too much for her mother to accept and thus she was abandoned to the streets where having lived in luxery she was unprepared for the rigors of the street and she nearly died before her father Oberyn Martell would arrive in Lahmia and take her home with him too Lucerne. In Lucerne she was targeted by many of the other children for the fact that her skin color was significantly darker then everyone else, and the abuse kept her from joining the Lucernian Academy, and forced her to become home skilled by her uncle of whom she grew close to in a way that was only second to her sisters and her father. The elder Snow Snakes would join their father when he went to the Divine Lands alongside several other Martells, and during this time they saw what many bastardy children lived like, and became greatly interested in doing this for themselves. Returning to Lucerne she would sleep once more with her great love in Evin Scorpian in an attempt to get pregnant which she did and this time she would get Evin to legitimize the child of which he did despite getting a lot of resistance from his father but this didn't matter when he convinsed Lady Hanna Arryn. Following this she would take part in the Invasion of Westbridge where she wanted to fight alongside her beloved in Evin Scorpian but was convinsed by her sisters to fight with her family which she did fighting with House Martell in the main assault of the family on Westbridge. Following the Invasion of Westbridge she would get caught up in the attempt by Evin Scorpian to save Maryl Gripper a young girl of whom she came to care for greatly despite the fact that it was clear Evin had romantic feelings for her and she would be nothing but a threat to her getting Evin. History Early History Sarella Snow would be born in Lahmia where she would spend much of her youth alone with her aristocratic mother of whom loved her deeply, and pined for her father to return but was constantly abused by her family for caring for Sarella of whom was a bastard which was not something nobles did in Lahmia. Abandoned As time went by her basterdy birth would be too much for her mother to accept and thus she was abandoned to the streets where having lived in luxery she was unprepared for the rigors of the street and she nearly died before her father Oberyn Martell would arrive in Lahmia and take her home with him too Lucerne. Lucerne In Lucerne she was targeted by many of the other children for the fact that her skin color was significantly darker then everyone elses, and the abuse kept her from joining the Lucernian Academy, and forced her to become home skilled by her uncle of whom she grew close to in a way that was only second to her sisters and her father. Maryl Gripper Family Members Relationships Evin Scorpian See Also : Evin Scorpian Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Lahmian Category:Bastard